Stragety
by Joskers
Summary: Only two of the flock remain. The rest have been sent off with their parents. Max is now trying to get rid of Fang because the voice is threatening to kill him.
1. pushing

Author's note: I don't own Maximum Ride. I wish I did. Cause then I would be able to write the sequel that the book really needs. Oh well. Also I made it so Max and Fang already are dating. I can do this because I'm the author of this story and can do whatever I dang well please. Now on with the story.

Chap 1

Beginnings or endings?

Told in Max's point of view.

I looked down at the ocean below me. There are only 2 of the flock left now; me and Fang. All of the others had to stay with their parents, who were happy to see them. Now Fang and I were flying along the east coast; arguing.

"I don't ant to find my parents." Fang told me for the hundredth time.

"I heard you before but…"

"Then why do you keep insisting."

"Because you still haven't given me a reason." I answered him.

Fang just rolled his eyes and flew down and landed on the beach below us. I followed him.

"Talk to me Fang."

"Fang looked at the water. "What would happen to you?" he asked.

"I already told you not to worry about me."

"You'll be alone."

"So, I know where all of you would be if I needed you. I don't need anymore family. I got enough already."

_That's it Max, push him away. Get him to go home. _ The voice inside my head ushered me. _Don't forget what I told you._

_Don't worry I didn't._ I thought back to him. I looked back at Fang and realized that he had obviously noticed my absence of mind.

"Plus," he added, "what would happen if you had one of those brain spasms and you were alone."

I tried to hold my ground. "I would deal with it."

"Yeah, by falling out of the sky and falling out of thin air. That would be smart."

Told in Fang's point of view

Max walked over nearer to the water and sat down hugging her knees.

"It won't matter soon anyway." she whispered to herself.

I walked up behind her and sat down to where my legs were around her and she was sitting between them.

"Why won't it matter soon?" I asked her.

Surprised that I had heard her she turned her head, eyes wide.

"It's nothing." She answered, turning her head back towards the sea.

I put my arms around her and pulled her closer to me to where she right up against me. Our body's seemingly molded together.

I would of never of done this when the rest of the flock was here. The only time I ever showed this much emotion to her was behind closed doors. But she needed right it now. I was worried about her. She was shutting me out. It's not good when she does this. It usually means that she's sacrificing herself for the rest of us: trying to protect us. I had lost the count of how many times I have tried to convince her we all needed to stick with each other no matter what.

Told in Max's point of view

I love it when he's like this. There was some points in time when there was no difference from before we were together and from afterwards. But then there were times like this when I truly understand he cares. I let myself relax into his kindness, closing my eyes slowly.

"You can tell me anything you know." He whispered gently in my ear sending chills down my back.

"Not this." I answered knowing I should pull away from him.

_ Good girl Max,_ the voice inside my head proceeded to urge me away from him.

"Why not?" Fang asked.

I knew he would not let this go until I answered him truthfully. I new I couldn't even lie to him. This was for 3 reasons. One-the voice didn't approve of lying. I know a bad guy with morals. Two-I would feel too guilty. I already feel guilty leaving the flock, I don't need that on my mind also. And three- even if I wanted to, and could get past the other two he would be able to tell. I don't know how he does it. No matter how convincing I was he could tell. Freak.

Why all this was going through my head I came up with an idea. The voice had told me not to tell Fang why I had to leave him, but the voice never told me I couldn't tell him why I couldn't tell him why. I knew I would have to pay with for it later but I had to get Fang of my back. I decided to flaunt the flaw to the voice.

_Hey voice, _I called in my head, _you never told me I couldn't say why I can't tell him why I can't tell him anything._

And quickly before the voice could stop me I said quietly, "Because of the voice,"

Fang jumped up quickly and started to pace. He did it so quickly I almost fell backwards.

Told in Fang's point of view.

I knew it." I whispered as I jumped up and started to pace.

I knew that was why. I could see it in her eyes. To everybody else Max was as hard as a rock, and she was. Everywhere except her eye that is. Her eyes have worry or quilt in them all the time. Especially since we found everybody else's parents she had been extra pushy. Her eyes had been filled with extra worry.

I looked over at her to question her some more to see her holding her head tears rushing down her face. Another brain spasm.

Told in Max's point of view

OWWWWWWWW!

Authors note: Next chapter: The voices plan. It will unweave more next chapte, Let's just say the voice isn't too happy right now. PLEASE R&R. Thnx


	2. decisions

Chap 2

The voices plan

Told in Max's point of view

_ I though that we had a deal Max,_ the voice screamed at me as pain exploded in my head causing me to grab it and moan, tears running down my face. The moan must of caught Fang's attention, for, I felt a hand on my shoulder while hearing a faint whisper in the background telling me everything was okay. All that I could comprehend in my mind at the moment was the thought that he wasn't going through the pain and had no place to tell me everything was okay.

Then the voice started screaming at me again. _Damn it Max, I love you but if you don't start behaving I will have to punish you. _The pain started to recede. _If you don't start listening Fang will be put away, either through death or experimental use. I'll let him stay with you with no consequences… for now._

"No." was the only word that escaped from my lips. One word, while ten million others were going through my mind.

What was I going to do? How was I supposed to react to that? I wasn't the type of person to lay down and play dead at command. I was of the person who acted like a cat who did things when she felt it. Did he even give me a chance to talk back? Nope, the brain spasm had made sure that didn't happen.

I knew just what I had to do. I had to go back to the school. It was the only way to save Fang.

I let him hold me one last time that night. The next morning I would seal my fate. I would go back to the school. As I would land in front of the school I would look at the sky one last time knowing it would be my last. I would walk inside handing myself over to smiling doctors, among them Jeb.

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah

Author's note: hope you enjoyed it. please review


	3. jeb's conffesion

Authors note: Just so you know this is 2 yrs later and Max had let them do whatever they wanted to do to her.

Chap 3 Jeb's Confession 2 yrs later.

Jeb's point of view

The rest of the staff had believed me when I told them that I needed to bring Max out into the moonlight to see the results of the newest experiment. I don't know how those morons those morons were able to trick me. I opened Max's cage and after quite a a struggle, carried her outside. As /i placed her a ground I passed her a loaf of bread which she relunctantly took but happily ate. This was as good as time to talk to her.

"Now Maximim, I'm just going to talk you listen. Agreed? You'll get your chance to talk when I'm all done." I looked over at her he nodded in reply.

I wish that I didn't have to say that and make her sound like she was two but she had an opinionated mind even in the worst conditions. She would easily interupt me to to get her say in if I didn't get her to promise not to first.

"I understand that you feel that I betrayed you. I'm not going to lie to you or myself, I did. But not consciencely. While we were living in our e-house I was contacted by the school and told that if I didn't come back they would hunt the flock down and kill them." Just the thought of it brought tears to my eyes. "So of course I agreed. I'm not going to bore you with the details, but they were somehow able to convince me that if I brought you back here it would be the best thing for you. That it would make it would you happy and keep you safe and healthy. When you firwst came here it was true, but then as things went on they kept making things worse and worse for you. I noticed your loss of weight and abundance of scars; emotional and physical.

Max's point of view.

As Jeb spoke each word hit me like a ton of bricks. I had had no idea that he actually cared. I realized that he wasn't talking anymore. I looked over to see that he was all choked up. He looked so deeply troubles at what had happened to me. He really had loved me. He really did care about what happened to me. A sudden notion came over me. I had a dad. Not a mean evil backstabbing one, but one that was easily manipulated, but really did care.

I walked over to Jeb and gave him a hug. Not a fake half hug but a real i love you so much hug. He brought his hand up and grabbed my arm, holding on to me as hard as I was him.

"I'm so sorry Max."

"It' s okay dad. I forgive you."

Author's note: Sorry for how short it is but I'm going fo rthe deep meaningful short chapters right now. 


	4. washing of infections

chap 4 the washing of infections

I walked into the bathroom holding the clothes Jeb had just handed me. The rest of the doctors had gone some random place to study the erasers movements. Jeb had decided that I needed to clean up a little. I had been in the same clothing and had had no shower for 2 yrs. I undresses and got into the shower making it as hot as possible.

As water ran over me I felt the infections wash away. Not just the cuts and scrapes, but of the mind also. Memories of my flock came back to me; good and bad. Hope sprang to life inside of me as the cloud lifted on my brain. Over the past few months I had found it easier just to block thoughts out of my mind and hope that death would succome to me. But now I remebered a reason to live. My flock, my family.

I washed away all the infection of my heart. I knew that when I got out of the shower I would go bwck to being treated whit no felling. I would go back to being a lab rat. But now it wouldn't phase me. Now I had the hope that living as long as I could would keep my family alive.

I walked out of the shower a new persom.With this in mind I out on the new clothes layed out for me and put my hair up in a ponytail. I opened the door and the sight before me washed away the rest of the darkness. With the light shining on me, I walked forward and hugged mt flock for the first time in 2 years.

Author's note: Sorr yit took me so long to update. Next chapter will be longer. Thanks. 


	5. meeting

Chap 5

Meetings

I looked own at Max as she hugged the rest of the flock. Her body was emaciated, her clothes hanging loosely over her body. There were cuts and scrapes all over her body. Some seemed to be burn marks; holes forever in her.

Angel pushed herself back from Max's grip, "Are you okay Max?"

Max looked up at me as if I had the answer. My eyes told Angel no, but Max's voice spoke louder. "Yes I'm fine."

She smiled at me and I gave her a half smile back , more for my own comfort than hers.

"Are you sure? You look different." Angel inquired.

"Yes honey, I'm fine." Max pulled Angel back into a hug, stroking her hair.

Max had been missing for almost two years and they act as if she'd in the bathroom for two minutes. I had missed her so much. I've been looking for since I woke up without her next to me.

When Jeb came to me this morning, not that I know how he found, and told me that Max needed me my common sense told me that to punch him hard in the gut but another part of me told me that he knew where she was.

As we headed toward the school (we went in the schools jet) we picked up the others from the flock. We landed at walked in to the school. Just the sight of the examining tables brought back dark memories of cold metal against your back as an evil colder knife cut into your body. Jeb had tried to hurry us past certain rooms down the main corridor to the building. As we headed toward the doctors living quarters we could here the begging of the poor creatures in the kennels. I knew that it wouldn't be that long until they wouldn't have enough energy to moan and cry any more. They would just silently hope that the next experiment would kill them so they wouldn't have to come back to the kennel that was soon to be their tomb. We continued listening to the dreaded cries until it was blocked out by the sight of Max once again.

Now I watched as silent tears swept over her eyes. Her pain and suffering washed away by worry. When I had first arrived I had seen despair in her eyes, then it turned to happiness. It had probably been the first time her eyes had lit up in two years.

But then as it sunk into her, her eyes frosted over with a worry that hasn't faltered yet. I don't know how am I always able to tell this but to me Max's eyes are like an open book into to her thoughts and feelings. I can tell when she was pissed or ecstatic or lying. The latter was the one I most relied on.

There was only one time she was able to trick me. That was the night she came to give herself up to the school. The one time she needed me the most to stop her and I wasn't there. The thought of that had haunted me for the past to years. To think that it was my fault she could be dieing… let's just say I'll never forgive myself

Max let go of the flock, walked over to me, and hugged me. Faintly in my ear I heard a faint whisper, "I need you to get out of here now." her voice sounding way too urgent.

An idea popped into my head, _If I can get her away from the school._

"Hey flock!" I called, "What so you think about taking Max for a flight?"

Before Max could protest the flock had pushed her outside.


	6. continuation?

HEY! i have good news...i found the notebook i was writing this story in so i was wondering if you guys want me to continue it? i'll update on sunday if i get enough reviews...luv you all..-jskrs 


	7. fight

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I'm actually going to rewrite all of my stories to get myself back into my stories and to edit them and make them better I guess is my main goal! Well anyway I have two more chapters for this before I start rewriting it so hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6-fight

_Max's POV_

The flock had pushed me outside. We are now flying toward the beach. The very same beach I had had my last chat with Fang. It was also the last time I had spoken with the voice. Sure I had been experimented on for the past two years but I had also had no brain spasms. This just proves my theory that the voice had come from the school. Unfortunately my prime suspect had been proven innocent. Jeb did this by simply caring.

We landed on the beach the younger one's (Nudge, Gasman, and Angel) went straight to the water, splashing wildly while Iggy went to the shoreline and laid down to take a nap. Fang helped me over to the nearby rock to rest. "Thank you" I said as he sat down beside me. We were silent for a while, watching the kids in the water. After quite sometime I finally let out a small giggle. "I missed that." I looked down at my pants.

Fang continued to look out at the kids. "What's going on Max?"

_That's a good question. _Damnit the voice is back.

_Long time no hear. Not that I'm complaining. _I thought back. "What do you mean?" I asked Fang quietly.

"Why did you leave?" he turned and looked at me.

"You know why Fang." I turned away from him and looked at Iggy.

"What did it do? What did it say? Whatever is was I can stop it." Fang pleaded with me.

_I'd like to see him try. _The voice protested.

_Shut up!_ I yelled in my head. I didn't need it yelling at me also. "This is one situation you don't have control over Fang and your just going to have to deal with it!" I yelled at him, getting up and walking to a near by beach cave.

"Come Back Here!" Fang yelled after me.

_Tell him to go away Max. _For once I agreed with the voice. "Go Away!" I yelled behind me as I made my way further to the cave. _You're lucky I'm giving you this chance Max. _I then realized I had trapped myself as he blocked me exit out of the cave.

"I need to get back to the school." I tried to get past him out of the cave going from side to side……it didn't work.

He stepped in front of me. "No!"

_Damnit Max. I'm not patient today. Leave now or else. The clock is ticking. _The voice threatened.

"Damnit Fang move!" I commanded getting impatient.

_TEN_

"No!" he yelled persistently.

_NINE_

"Move I need to leave now!"

_EIGHT….SEVEN…SIX… _The voices counting started quickening.

"No! You're not going back there!" Fang yelled back at me his temper rising.

_FIVE…FOUR…_

"Please Fang I'm begging you." I said my voice no longer strong but broken, trying to reach any part of Fang's heart to let me through.

_THREE_

"No!" he said slightly softer but with no sign of letting me go.

_TWO_

I pushed hard against Fang.

_ONE_

I burst out of the cave.

**BANG!**

_It's too late. _The voice whispered. "No!" I yelled.

I looked over at the water to see my little girl, my favorite of the flock, my pride and joy, laying in a pool of blood.

A/N I have the next chapter ready so it should be up within the next few days!! REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
